Wishing Star
*Bo Peep *Elsa *Gerda † *Mr. Gold † |usedby= Elsa |usedon= Anna *Kristoff |usedfor= Granting a wish |firstappearance= A Tale of Two Sisters |latestappearance= Fall}} The Wishing Star is a magical item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in first episode of the fourth season. History Five years after the deaths of Gerda and her husband, Elsa discovers the necklace in her mother's belongings and decides to give it to her sister, Anna, for her upcoming wedding. Since then, Anna wears the pendant as a beloved keepsake from Elsa. During her arrival to Misthaven, Anna assists a farmer, David, by teaching him to sword fight so he can defeat the warlord Bo Peep, who wants his farm earnings or she'll take the farm itself. When Bo Peep discovers this, she brands Anna with a shepherd crook and steals the girl's necklace before holding her hostage in a barn. The warlord then shows the necklace to David as proof she means business. However, he later defeats her in a match. Using the shepherd's crook, David rescues Anna and returns the necklace to her. She continues to wear it during the rest of her travels. After returning home to Arendelle, Anna is victim to Ingrid, her aunt, who conspires to turn Elsa against her. When this plan falls through, Ingrid places Anna under a spell to put a rift between her and Elsa. Influenced by the spell, Anna severs her relationship with Elsa by ripping off the necklace and throwing it into the fireplace, much to her sister's shock and hurt. In the aftermath, Anna seals Elsa into an urn. After being released from the spell, she, Kristoff and all of Arendelle are frozen by a raging Ingrid. Rumplestiltskin appears then to retrieve the scorched wishing star along with the urn. }} }} With Ingrid's curse threatening to overtake them, David attempts to scale the ice wall to figure out a way to escape town. This results in a brief quake that opens a fissure in the ground, revealing the necklace hidden inside, which an elated Elsa retrieves. Elsa, believing the jewel is a sign they will defeat Ingrid, goes with Emma to consult Belle on how to stop the curse. Belle explains they can make a counter spell from a hair strand from someone who has already been under Ingrid's curse. The trio discover, after Belle examines the necklace, that it is embedded with mirror dust, proving Anna was under Ingrid's control at one time. Elsa and Emma then use a locator spell on the necklace and are led to a mine cave-in. Unable to progress, they make plans to blast through, but, upon hearing from Belle that the nuns can make a counter spell with only the necklace, Elsa must forfeit the pendant. Instead of this, Elsa gives Emma a pouch with pebbles. With the real necklace, she returns to the cave-in and creates an opening as Emma joins her. The pair walk onto a beach where Elsa continues to follow the pendant's glow until it fades. In desperation, she clings onto hope that Anna is somewhere out there, and voices a wish to see her. Due to her pure heart, the wishing star shines brightly and grants Elsa's wish. From the sea of the Enchanted Forest, Anna and Kristoff, who have been thrown into the ocean by Hans after a failed search for the wishing star, are transported to the shoreline where the siblings joyously reunite. }} Trivia |-|On-screen Notes= On-screen Notes *In the pawnshop, the information card for the wishing star saysFile:402IKnowExactly.png (a few words are obscured on-screen but can be seen in an online prop auction; (Photograph) the missing text is set in fuchsia): INV. ITEM: 2081 SILVER BROOCH. ICE CRYSTAL DESIGN Possibly mid 1830's – Northern European Silver is unmarked but acid test correctly. Nice vintage condition. Attachment ring is not sterling with some wear and light corrosion. *The ability of the wishing star is similar to genie magic, in which both can grant wishes. However, the wishing star requires someone who is pure-hearted to make a wish while a genie grants three wishes to whoever possesses his lamp. Appearances References Category:Magic Category:Clothing and Accessories